


Traffic Lights

by michimisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Boys' Love, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love hurting my own feelings, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OCs aren't used a lot, On the Run, Possibly OOC, Trauma, Violence, Yakuza, i didnt want to demonize one of the boys so i made a sucky man to demonize :), just for plot reasons, oc is an asshole :), possible slivers of rin/osamu, probably gonna get deep, sex trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/pseuds/michimisha
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a prominent figure in Tamura Inei's corrupted family.Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu are indebted to the yakuza leader and are thrown into the sex trade, for fun, and for profit. (definitely not for the Miyas' fun or profit oops)Weewoo now we're here and Sakusa is supervising the twins :)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The Twins

Cloyingly sweet smoke coils through the penthouse and billows into the hallway where Sakusa stands. This was going to be a long week of probable mental breakdowns, he imagined, doubting Tamura would keep the place very cleanly. 

Stepping through the clouds of sickening scent, Sakusa found himself scrunching up his nose in obvious distaste, walking through the door into one of Tamura’s many homes. The place was quaint compared to most of his Kumicho’s homes, and to be completely honest, disgusting. The place reeked of drugs, alcohol, and sex. 

All things Sakusa found nauseating.

Sakusa was there for a whole seven days or more, and he was certain he _would not_ get used to the smell, or messy surroundings. He frowns at his boss when he steps into the kitchen. Obviously, he had some cleaning to do, perhaps not quite as much as he predicted, which was a pleasant surprise amongst revulsion.

“Tamura-san.” He acknowledges him with a nod of his head, not daring to disrespect his Kumicho, despite how unsavory the man truly was.

Tamura only gives him a bland look and throws the keys to the place at Sakusa, who neatly catches them. 

“I’m counting on you to watch the place well, got it Sakusa? You’re no idiot, don’t let anyone in. Or out.” Tamura gives a moment’s pause for those words to sink in, and then he’s calling out, “Atsumu! Osamu!” The older man shouts violently, and there’s a small racket from one of the rooms down the hall, then someone shuffles into the kitchen. 

It’s a man, likely the same age as Sakusa, perhaps slightly older. Bleach blond hair, that looks like it’s poorly maintained. The man is lightly dressed, to say the least, and Sakusa can spot hickeys and bruises around his throat, leading down to his collarbone. 

If he let his eyes trail further down, Sakusa was sure there would be more. 

The sight was enough to send his mind reeling for a moment.

Another boy followed shortly after, not allowing Sakusa the time to fully spiral, this one actually _dressed properly, thank god._

He looked identical to the first, though this one had grey hair, and he was a lot less… tousled. They were both tall- shorter than Sakusa by a few inches- and seemingly had some muscle on them, but they were nothing compared to Tamura’s 6’5 height, and strength from years of whatever-the-fuck Tamura got up to.

“Take _good_ care of our guest, you two. This is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He’s looking after the place and the pair of you while I’m gone.” He gestures in Sakusa’s direction. 

Tamura wanders closer to Sakusa and leans so close to whisper to him that Sakusa nearly loses control of his urge to knock Tamura on his ass. “Atsumu will do anything you tell him to, so don’t be too shy to ask Sakusa, I know you hate being touched or whatever your problem is- but you’re human, gotta have some hidden desires, mm?” He winks at the curly-haired man, and pats him on the back roughly. Sakusa has to physically restrain himself from decking Tamura.

Sakusa commits to a slight nod instead, his expression unreadable.

“... Yeah,” Unsure of what else to say at the moment, he opted for silence, unable to tear his gaze away from these two who changed _everything_ about the week ahead.

He was snapped out of it when Tamura let out a bark of laughter.

“Yeah. They’re gorgeous ain’t they? A good fuck too, the both of ‘em. I stared for a while too when I first got them,” He grins sickeningly. “I’ll be back in a week Sakusa, I know you’ll keep the place tip-top,” 

And with that, the front door slammed shut and Sakusa was left with the two… No, it was highly unlikely that they were here willingly- never mind being _paid_ for their services. Sakusa knew that. These two were indentured to Tamura somehow- a situation Sakusa wished not even on his worst enemy.

Despite having committed a significant amount of criminal offenses- past and present- the sex trade was something Sakusa had never approached, with good reason. It was sickening.

Unfortunately for Sakusa, he knew that being a yakuza with morals was pointless, and rather naive. 

He couldn’t very well pick and choose- he _murdered_ people for a living.

“Yer name is what again?” the blonde piped up, breaking the silence and snapping Sakusa out of his thoughts. 

“... Sakusa Kiyoomi. And... you two are?” He asks delicately, a little anxious on how to approach these two. A part of him wondered if they might be hurt- mentally or physically- would Tamura harm them? He knew the answer the second he asked himself that.

“I’m Miya Atsumu, that's my twin brother Osamu.” The blond- Atsumu- gestures vaguely to his less brightly haired twin and introduces them both. Osamu seems to be doing a mental assessment of Sakusa's character and doesn’t say anything in reply, only nods as if to signify that yes, he is Miya Osamu.

  
The tense silence resumes, and Sakusa wants nothing more than to walk out on this place and subsequently his high position in Tamura’s hierarchy. The social anxiety this was bringing him was enough to tip him over the edge- surely it wouldn’t be that difficult to get to the top of another family again; Kita or Meian would surely forgive him for fucking this up and lend a hand. 

He lets out a sigh through his mask and shakes his head. “Do either of you need anything? If not, then I’ll ask you to stick to your room, other than for food. Tamura will be back in a week, don’t leave this house unless I allow it, and don’t… break shit. Those are my rules.”

Osamu seems to acknowledge Sakusa and butts in before Atsumu can snipe something at Sakusa. “Er, alright. We don’t need anythin’ we’ll just leave ya be, Sakusa-san.”

Atsumu however, only frowns. “We don’t want to sit in a room for a week. We’ll go crazy.” 

Sakusa frowns in return and shrugs. “And I’m supposed to care why? Entertain yourselves,” he says rather blandly, hopefully coming off cool and collected to these two. 

Atsumu scowls and is seemingly about to retort before Osamu drags him back to the room they came from without another word to Sakusa. There’s some hushed arguing down the hall, and then peaceful quiet. Sakusa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and goes to tidy up the room he’ll be staying in, albeit begrudgingly. 

Dinner is an awkward ordeal, Sakusa whips something simple together- fried rice with veggies and chicken. He knocks on their door and informs the pair there’s plenty extra in the kitchen if they want to join him. 

The duo wanders out a few minutes later, as Sakusa is sitting at the table picking at his food. He has his mask off now, set aside, which seems to cause a slight pause in the twins' movement, but he ignores their curious gazes. 

They eat in silence, and Sakusa cleans up afterward while the twins sit and watch him. 

Atsumu is the first to break the silence, with a rude comment, of course, as Sakusa slips his mask back on. “Why do ya wear a mask? It’s weird,”

Sakusa pauses washing the pan and glances up at the blond. He contemplates answering with something simple or giving an equally rude counter. He goes with the latter, and simply spits out a “Well… It’s really not any of your business, Miya.” before going back to cleaning the dishes.

Atsumu huffs in response and glares at Sakusa’s back as he turns to put the dishes away. Osamu pokes him in the ribs, and he squeaks a little, making Sakusa give them a weird look over his shoulder. Atsumu glares meaningfully at Osamu, but addresses Sakusa regardless. 

“Why’re ya so prickly? I’m just tryin’ to talk to you, you don’t gonna be a dickhead about it,” Atsumu grumbles, dodging another poke from Osamu. 

Sakusa lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back against the counter while eyeing over the twins.   
“I never signed up for babysitting you two, alright? I don’t want to, period. I don’t really care for small talk, and I definitely don’t want _anything_ to do with what Tamura uses you for,” 

Atsumu and Osamu flinch.

Sakusa frowns and shakes his head, deciding to finally ask what's been bugging him. “It’s none of _my_ business, but you two aren’t here of free will, I assume?” 

Osamu’s frown deepens, and Atsumu only flinches once more. 

“No. We aren’t even from Tokyo,” Atsumu grumbles clearly upset visiting this topic. 

Sakusa nods. “A word of advice then? Drop the attitude, Miya. Not everyone will tolerate it, in fact, most people will likely take it as a challenge.” He eyes the blonde in question with a serious look.

Atsumu tenses up and doesn’t retort this time. 

Sakusa continues eyeing them over with uncertainty. He was used to striking deals and signing contracts, then fulfilling said deals and contracts-- not whatever this was. A weird pep talk? Was this his poor attempt at helping someone? Whichever it may be, he was clearly not great at it, seemingly only prodding these two further into their doubts. 

He lets out a sigh and seats himself on the couch, turning on some bland murder mystery show. Atsumu follows like a lost puppy, with Osamu trailing behind. The latter chooses a safe spot across the room, but Atsumu sits directly next to Sakusa, who tenses up a little at the closeness. 

So yeah, Tamura wasn’t wrong when he said Sakusa didn’t deal well with being touched. 

Subconsciously he finds himself shying away from Atsumu, making sure not to brush knees with the blonde, or to let their arms touch. Perhaps Atsumu notices this- or perhaps he just wants to get more comfortable- but he lays to the side and scoots a little bit away, making the tension in Sakusa release a little. 

The night goes much of the same, in calm silence, until the twins each drift off to sleep. 

Sakusa tosses a blanket over each of them before a long internal debate- then he’s carefully lifting one at a time and toting them to their room. 

The space is messy, to say the least, with Sakusa maneuvering to the bed to lay Osamu down first- quickly returning for Atsumu a moment after. The yellow-blonde however, is a tad clingier than his twin and wakes slightly to wrap his arms around Kiyoomi's neck, pulling himself closer. The taller man tenses slightly, and when he breathes in next he’s inhaling Atsumu’s scent that’s... surprisingly quite neutral. Like drugstore men's shampoo and deodorant. He supposes that should be expected though- Tamura definitely wasn't treating them to a luxurious lifestyle.

For a minute, Sakusa doesn’t move, standing by the couch with Atsumu clinging to him. He lets out a breath, thanking himself for sticking to his physical training, or he'd have been dead on the floor by now. Holding the full-grown man was one hell of a workout. He sighs softly and maybe, just maybe, enjoys how Atsumu presses closer when he exhales. 

He doesn’t give himself the time to sink deeper into his swimming thoughts about the blonde, and treks down the hall to lay him in bed beside his twin. Osamu is out like a light, hugging one of the pillows already, curled up to one side of the bed. Atsumu's twin was easy to tuck into the sheets, gently prying Atsumu off is a difficult task, since he doesn’t want to wake Miya Atsumu and risk getting caught committing this odd act of kindness. Eventually, however, Atsumu is cozily tucked in with just next to Osamu, and Kiyoomi blinks curiously at the weird pair who unexpectedly entered his life.

He finds himself staring at the floor for an odd moment afterward, and then heads to take a shower before getting himself into bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 2021-02-08 qwq


	2. At One's Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu’s POV this time bbs ;) (for the most part anyways?)
> 
> Sakusa has been here for three days now, and each day passed the same. They had easily fallen into a routine, with Sakusa cooking meals and cleaning afterward. It wasn’t as if Sakusa was a bad cook, so the twins had no reason to complain, right? 
> 
> You’d think so, but Atsumu was not having it.
> 
> In his eyes, Sakusa is an uppity, overfastidious prick.

Atsumu grumbles as he hits the ground, Osamu successfully kicking him out of the bed for stealing the blankets, and glares at the ceiling as if it had somehow done him dirty.

After extensively glaring at the ceiling, he begrudgingly gets up and patters out into the hall to go to the bathroom, careful not to wake Osamu once more. Sakusa’s door is closed, per usual, and Atsumu maybe mildly contemplates poking his head into the room. He’s curious, to say the least. Sakusa was… enigmatic. 

Sakusa had been there for three days now, and each day passed the same. They had easily fallen into a routine, with Sakusa cooking the meals and cleaning afterward, with tea after dinner. Sakusa wasn't a bad cook, so the twins had no reason to complain about, except perhaps their boredom. 

You’d think so, but Atsumu was  _ not having it. _

In his eyes, Sakusa is just another jackass yakuza who doesn't have a care in the world whether he was here or there. 

He also didn't give Atsumu the time of day, which in turn pissed the blond off the most. He avoided conversation with the twins like the plague- which in itself wasn't surprising- Sakusa definitely wasn't a people person Atsumu wasn't dumb enough to not see that.

W hat Atsumu wouldn’t give to be in his shoes _ , _ the freedom Sakusa seemingly took for granted _.  _

Outside of the tiresome harassment Atsumu directed at Sakusa, the trio had no reason to get along past sharing meals, and as such, two out of the three of them didn’t try to force a relationship. Atsumu was the odd one out who insisted on more.

The yellow-blond was constantly trying to press Sakusa for information- this and that about recent world events, who Sakusa was, and what he did for Tamura or just in general- and  Osamu had taken to _teasing_ Atsumu in private that he had developed a crush on Sakusa, with Atsumu blatantly denying the accusations each time, acting as if he were completely appalled at the idea of it (he wasn't). 

Unfortunately for him, Sakusa hadn’t once considered humoring Atsumu’s peacocking, and typically shrugged him off halfheartedly and told him to go back to his room, or to bother his twin instead.

Alright then, Atsumu thought, if the pestering didn’t work, he’d try a new approach. 

For now, though, he'd settle for angrily eating a bowl of cereal in the silence of the early morning. 

That night, after dinner was cleaned up and the trio had their routine after-dinner tea, Sakusa migrated to his spot on the couch as he had every night he was there. This time, Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to sit next to Sakusa  _ and  _ lean against the curly-haired man, resting his head on Sakusa’s arm and cuddling up close. 

He feels Sakusa tense up but doesn’t glance up to see his reaction. The nature documentary series they had started last night was already on the television, so he knew Sakusa had no excuse to move away from the blond. He’d have to actually talk to Atsumu, or suck it up and let the blond cuddle him.

“Miya. What are you doing?” Sakusa manages to get out, sitting rigidly in place.

Atsumu only smirks slyly up at Sakusa, giddy at finally being rewarded with Sakusa’s attention. This was the most he'd gotten out of Sakusa and his ego was eating it up. 

“Just leaning on you Omi, is that okay?” he hums out sweetly, slipping in his decided nickname for Sakusa. 

Sakusa blinks at him once, twice, and then nods slightly, shocked into silence.

Sakusa turns his attention back to the documentary which is currently covering deep-sea creatures and tries to ignore Atsumu’s antics.    
Atsumu gazes at Sakusa for longer, completely unabashed. He  _ knows  _ Sakusa knows he’s staring, and that’s what he  _ wants.  _ He wants to make Sakusa squirm, wants to poke and press at Sakusa’s buttons to learn how the guy ticks. Then once he knows, he’ll play Sakusa like a fiddle and get what he wants- hopefully being information he can use to get him and Osamu out of this damned mess. 

They hadn’t seen anything familiar since Tamura brought them to Tokyo- and even before that, they hadn’t seen their home, family, and friends in almost a year and a half. They were starting to lose hope a while back, but Tamura trusted them a little more every day, and Atsumu was going to use that trust. The twins were desperate to get out of this and to start over somewhere new.

They had schemed in private, deciding they’d move somewhere nice in Europe, like the countryside of France, or maybe Germany. Anywhere had to be better than staying in Japan at this point. Tamura could find them a lot easier if they stayed in Japan, and they’d have to live in fear of being found by Tamura and his men. 

Atsumu shifts a little to get comfortable against the darker haired male and closes his eyes after settling in. He half expects Sakusa to kick him away at any given moment, but instead, he remains still, and even budges a little to let Atsumu get comfy. 

Atsumu lets out a pleased hum. “Hey Omi?” he asks softly. Sakusa glances down at him from the television and raises a brow at him. “Can we go out tomorrow? ‘Samu and I can behave.” 

Again, Sakusa is silent, but after a minute of contemplation, he shrugs.

“I... don't have a reason to say no, I guess.” 

Atsumu blinks and sits up a little. “Wait really?” he looks at Sakusa, eyes sparkling in delight. Tamura  _ never  _ brought the twins out anywhere, he didn’t trust them that much. Did this mean _Sakusa_ trusted them to keep their mouths shut? Or maybe he just didn’t care-

Either way, this was a good opportunity for them. 

Sakusa hums and leans back a little on the couch. “I’ve been meaning to do a few things. You two can just tag along,” 

Atsumu’s hope fades a little- errands? That didn’t bode well for the twins trying anything. Well, they’d just have to hope Sakusa would slip up at some point, he supposed. This was still good, this was promising. 

Atsumu cuddles back up to Sakusa, grinning happily. “Mmkay. I honestly expected you to shut me down immediately, so I’ll take anything I can get.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I doubt Tamura takes you anywhere then? Or at least not often?” He assumes, eyeing the blond once more. 

Atsumu huffs and shakes his head. “Tamura doesn’t like taking us out of the house because he thinks we’ll run off or whatever. He’s got a gun on ‘im like… twenty-four seven, we aren’t braindead. It’d be stupid to run off like that.” 

Sakusa hums, aiming his gaze back at the television. “Mhm. It would. I hope you know it won't be any different with me. I can’t have you running off, Miya. Unfortunately, you’ll have to stick close to me,” 

Atsumu wrinkles his nose in distaste and sighs. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it. ‘Samu and I will stick close to ya,” He pouts a little, staring at the television, but it’s not long before he’s relaxed and smiling softly while watching the sea birds in the documentary. 

  
It’s not long before Atsumu is dozing off against Sakusa, snoring softly. Osamu has since retreated to their room to sleep, so Sakusa lets his hand come up to gently card through Atsumu’s blond locks. He shifts a little to lean into the touch but doesn’t wake enough to be totally aware.

For the second time this week, Sakusa finds himself toting a very clingy Atsumu to lay him in bed with his twin. He pauses at the door frame and watches the pair for a moment, just thinking to himself. 

Heading to bed, Sakusa finds his thoughts wandering. 

  
  


The next morning is rather uneventful, with Sakusa holed up in his room taking calls from who the hell knows. They weren’t allowed to listen in and had been strictly told to stay in the kitchen while he was on the phone.

Atsumu had resorted to twiddling his thumbs in boredom, anxious to get out of the house for once. Sakusa had promised to take them out after he was done on the phone, which could be any minute. 

Unfortunately for him, it takes Sakusa a few hours before he’s finally free of his responsibilities, with him emerging from the room just after noon passes. 

He eyes Sakusa with excitement etched all over his face, and the taller man simply rolls his eyes and grabs his coat.  “Alright, let’s go then,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading qwq it means a lot to me!
> 
> (we kinda timeskip-y and jumpin around just to set up plot a lil, apologies,,)

**Author's Note:**

> ah heck. this is my first multi-chapter fic and I am. SCARED. of it. it took me so long to write this chapter, I tried to be a perfectionist about it but it's still rough around the edges ACK. 
> 
> I'm thinking I'll do the next chapter in Atsumu's POV, not sold on that though, uncertainty qwq I dunno how long it'll take me to update- possibly by Friday this week, possibly in the next couple of days... again, uncertainty oops. 
> 
> thanks for reading and being amazing!


End file.
